Almost Easy (Song)
"Almost Easy" is a song by Avenged Sevenfold. It is the second song as well as second single from their self-titled album. The song first premiered at a concert in Indonesia during Avenged Sevenfold's 2007 Southeast Asian Tour. The song was officially released on September 18, 2007 through online music stores such as iTunes, URGE. The song was written by the band's drummer, James "The Rev" Sullivan. In the second chorus the whole band sang simultaneously - all 5 members combined their voices for more of a choir sound, which was shown in the MVI that came along with their self-titled album. The song was included on Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen soundtrack. It was originally planned to be on the 2007 Transformers''soundtrack; however, it was not finished in time. The song is available as downloadable content for ''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock as of March 6, 2008 and featured again as part of the Avenged Sevenfold track pack for Guitar Hero 5. The song is also featured in Rock Band 2 and Need for Speed: ProStreet. In December 2008 it was announced that the USC Trojan Marching Band would perform the song at the Rose Bowl halftime show on January 1, 2009. The band released a video for "Almost Easy" with director P.R. Brown (Mötley Crüe, Marilyn Manson). The video debuted on Fuse's The Sauce on September 24, 2007 and MTV2's Unleashed on October 1, 2007. The video shows the band playing on a barren wasteland whilst they appear to be aflame. Over a ridge, a huge crowd of hundreds of people appear, walking in a zombie-like fashion towards the band, only to stop at a large gaping hole and jump downwards, into what appears to be Hell. Special effects show some parts where the people have skulls for faces. At the end of the video, when the last person jumps down the cavern, the camera zooms out from the band, showing that the hole the people were jumping into was actually the eye of the bands recognizable logo from the Avenged Sevenfold album cover, the "Deathbat". The band stated in an interview with Fuse host Steven Smith on Steven's Untitled Rock Show that the inspiration for the video came from a Wendy's commercial they saw in Asia in which a large crowd is running toward the same hamburger. M. Shadows then said "wouldn't it be cool if we (Avenged Sevenfold) were playing in a fiery blaze and a bunch of people were running towards us" an idea that eventually became the video. As of March 2015, it has 21,070,981 views on YouTube. Lyrics: I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways And that's the way it stays So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance? By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip I'm not insane, I'm not insane I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane (Mother) Come back to me, it's almost easy (Said it all) Come back again, it's almost easy Shame pulses through my heart From the things I've done to you It's hard to face, but the fact remains That this is nothing new I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories Selfish beneath the skin But deep inside I'm not insane. I'm not insane, I'm not insane. I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane. (Mother) Come back to me, it's almost easy (Said it all) Come back again, it's almost easy (You'll learn your lesson) Come back to me, it's almost easy (But first you'll fall) Come back again, it's almost easy Now that I've lost you it kills me to say (Hurts to say) I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away. I'm losing the fight. I've treated you so wrong, now let me make it right. (Make it all right) I'm not insane, I'm not insane. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane. (Mother) Come back to me, it's almost easy (Said it all) Come back again, it's almost easy (You'll learn your lesson) Come back to me, it's almost easy (But still you'll fall) Come back again, it's almost easy Category:Songs Category:Singles